The Pink Crystal Devil
by majinsy1
Summary: Meet Steven Quartz Universe forced to move out of Beach city so he can move to Japan to live with his cousin Issei and his family watch as the two take on the supernatural world by singing and fighting. If you don't like it don't read it. Issei x harem, Steven x Connie x Koneko. Please give me some ideas, suggestions, and review for this fanfic
1. 1 New life

**AU:I don't own Steven Universe, High School DxD, the songs from Steven Universe, or the characters from the show but I do own this fan fiction**

If you're evil and you're on the rise  
You can count on the four of us taking you down  
'Cause we're good and evil never beats us  
We'll win the fight and then go out for pizzas

We are the Crystal Gems  
We'll always save the day  
And if you think we can't  
We'll always find a way

That's why the people of this world believe in  
Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl, and Steven!

If you could only know, what we really are  
When we arrived on Earth, from out beyond your star  
We were amazed to find, your beauty and your worth  
And we will protect your kind,

And we will protect your Earth  
And we will protect your Earth,  
And we will protect you!

[Garnet] I will fight for the place where I'm free!  
To live together and exist as me!  
[Pearl]I will fight in the name of Rose Quartz!  
And everything that she believed in!

[Amethyst]I will fight for the world I was made in!  
The Earth is everything I've ever known!  
[Steven] I will fight to be everything that everybody wants me to be when I'm grown!

[Crystal Gems] The odds are against us, this won't be easy but we're not going to do it alone!  
We are the Crystal Gems!  
We'll always save the day  
And if you think we can't

We'll always find a way  
That's why the people of this world  
[Greg] Believe in  
Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl and Steven!

"Steven! you need a break from all this crystal gem stuff it's too dangerous and I don't want you to get hurt" the voice came from a man that was a little fat, wearing a tank top, cut jean shorts, and had unruly long hair but was bald at the top of his head this man was known as Greg Universe.

"Dad why I want to defend this world I want to uphold Garnet's, Pearl's, Amethyst's, and Mom's legacy that they passed on to me after they sacrificed themselves for me to live" the voice came from a fourteen year old boy that is relatively short with a thick, stocky build. He has curly brown hair and full black irises. He wears a salmon-pink T-shirt with a gold star in the center of it. He also wears blue jeans with sky-blue cuffs and salmon-pink flip-flop sandals. His gem a, which he inherited from his mother, is where his belly button should be.

"Steven this is where I put my foot down I just don't want you to get hurt I know you can defend yourself but what if you bite off more than you can chew I think you should move out of America to live in Japan with my older brother Hiroshi and his family so you can clear your head about this dangerous stuff" Greg sounded concerned it sounded like he was about to cry and Steven being the optimistic, amicable, outgoing, and carefree boy with a happy-go-lucky attitude that he is put his left hand on his dad right shoulder and said

"I understand you just want me safe I'll live with my uncle and his family but at least let me say good bye to my friends in Beach City". " Go ahead and hurry up so you can pack up" replied Greg "Ok". Steven packed up all his things after he was done with that he went of around town to say his goodbyes to all of his friends that he made in beach city but his stomach was getting the rumbles so he made a stopped by the Big Donut to get a snack and say goodbye to Sadie and Lars.

Steven entered the shop to get a smell of fresh, processed, warm donuts in the store and he saw Sadie waiting for a customer while Lars was sitting back and relaxing they both heard the door bell ring at the sound of a customer arriving so they looked alive but they both relaxed a little to see their most favorite customer which was Steven Quartz Universe at the door.

"Steven how's going" said the short blonde "Hey Sadie and Lars it's going great but I'm am a little upset". "Why are you upset for your the happiest person in Beach City" replied Sadie " I have to move to Japan to live with my uncle and his family because my dad said I need to get all this gem stuff out of my head I completely understand his reason but I'm goanna miss everyone in Beach city and most specially Connie". Both Sadie and even Lars were kind of sad because this kid helped them so much and even help them see themselves as a couple on that Island adventure 'Sadie think of a way to cheer up Steven oh I know' she replied quietly in her head. "Hey Steven are you hungry You can have a 4 free donuts on the house". "Wow really thanks Sadie and Lars oh and I wanted to say my goodbyes to everyone in Beach city by starting with you guys.

'Nailed it Sadie' she high fived herself in her head she gave Steven the donuts and Lars and her said their goodbyes. Steven left the shop and started saying goodbye to everyone he knew in Beach city.

 _ **Timeskip (**_ **AN: I'm not goanna waste my time making Steven say good buy to everyone except for Connie)**

"I can't believe everyone gave me free stuff even Onion gave me back my Ranger G.U.Y now time to say goodbye to the girl I like". Steven arrives at Connie's house he rings the door bell and Mrs. Maheswaran answers the door "oh Steven what brings you here". "Well you see I'm kind of moving to Japan to live with my uncle and his family, I wanted to say my goodbyes to Connie before I left" replied Steven " wait here I will go get her".

Steven wait for a few minutes until he heard a familiar voice " Is it really true that you are moving to Japan" replied Connie "Yes I am sorry but I have to go but I wanted to get something off my chest for a long time" he was blushing and so nervous that he started to sweat "what is it that you wanted to tell me come on spit it out Steven". He was so nervous that he yelled the truth out loud " I'm-I'm-I'm in love with you!" he covered up his mouth real fast. "Steven I had no idea that you felt that way about me" replied a shocked Connie "Yeah you must think I'm a weirdo for saying that mhhh" no words could express how genially shock Steven was Connie was kissing him on the lips he relaxed in the kiss for a minute before they released from each other catch their breath.

They both looked at each and what took them the longest time ever Steven finally spoke up and said " Wow that was incredible that was the best goodbye gift I've gotten all day thanks Connie" he ended the sentence with a heart warming hug she responded with a hug back they let go and Connie finally said " Don't forget about me Steven even if our hearts our billions of miles across the world my heart we will never forget each other".

Steven said his goodbyes and left to go to town square to look at the statues of three familiar figures Garnet, Pearl, and Amethysts. Steven inspected the word plaque on the statue 'Here lies the three heroes who sacrificed so much too keep the people safe. Steven said this " I won't be seeing you guys a long time I just hope whatever Japan has in store for me will be an epic adventure. _**Little did he known those words would be granted by a devilish wish.**_

 **A;N: Yes Steven and Issei are Cousins.**

 **Steven will not be a devil he is just in the Occult research club to hang out/help his cousin and new friends. Steven will be in a love triangle with Koneko and Connie I will have Connie move to Japan. I'm am also making Steven a little stronger also expect a lot of songs coming from Steven you can't have the show without the songs. Constructive criticism is recommended no flames please this is my first fan fiction**

 **I do not own Steven Universe and the songs which is owned by Rebecca Sugar and I also don't own High School DxD which is owned by Fujimi Fantasia Bunko**


	2. 2 The Hyoudou's and the killer date

**Hey guys this majinsy1 here with another update of The Pink Crystal Devil I'd like to thank the people supporting me on this fanfic even though this is the first story that I came up with MizoreShirayukiFan credit goes to he or she gave me the idea for this chapter. Read this chapter, enjoy, and make sure to review.**

 **Play new theme song on YouTube**

 _We... are the Crystal Gems!_

 _We'll always save the day!_

 _And if you think we can't,_

 _We'll always find a way!_

 _That's why the people of this world believe in_

 _Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl and Steven!_

(Saturday **A/N: This the day before Issei dies and I'm moving his date with Raynare on Sunday** )

We see our short fourteen year old kid Steven Quartz Universe getting out of an air plane in Kuoh Japan with his heavy luggage and his ukulele on his back waiting for his uncle, aunt, and his cousin to pick him up. He was a little bit worried about how his new family would think about him would they think he was a little bit weird or too happy but his thoughts were interrupted by a man taping him on his shoulders

Steven turned around to see a man with brown unkempt hair, wearing glasses, and wearing casual clothing. Standing next to him was a woman with long brown hair, hazel eye, and she is wearing casual clothing. Standing behind the couple was a teenage boy the same age as Lars he was average height with short brown hair and light brown eyes. 'This must the Hyoudou family that I'm supposed to live with' thought Steven.

"Hi you must be Steven am I right "said Mr. Hyoudou. "Yes I am sir but how did you know. "I'm your dad's older brother and you're my nephew oh! I would like to introduce you to my wife Anko Hyoudou Steven politely said. "It's a pleasure to meet you too my name like my husband said is Anko" she smile and laugh a little to herself which made Steven blushed a little. Then Issei introduce himself "Hi my name is Issei let's get along it's nice to meet you too".

"Since we found you Steven lets go home and let you get settled in" Mr. Hyoudou said as he picked up Steven bags. Issei looked at the instrument strapped to Steve's back he decided to speak up "hey Steven I couldn't help but notice that you have that little guitar on your back can you play it". Steven then said "actually it's called a ukulele, my father gave it to me and yes I do actually know how to play it you want to hear a song".

 **(A/N: get ready to hear a song play Steven universe "Peace and love" on YouTube)**

 **( I change up Issei's dialogue in this song so read carefully and enjoy)**

 _[_ _Steven_ _] Life and death and love and birth,  
And peace and war on the planet Earth.  
Is there anything that's worth more  
Than peace and love on the planet Earth_

People started to hear Steven singing and started to form a circle around the family even a familiar white haired girl with cat clips in her hair following a certain boy

 _Oh - Whooah, come on and sing it with me...  
[_ _Issei_ _] Sing?  
[Steven] The words relate to the key...  
[Issei] Key?!_

 _[Steven] If it's a pattern,  
If it's a pattern,  
Then just repeat after me...  
Life and death and love and birth-_

 _[Issei] Life and death and love and birth-  
[Steven] Now using mi-fa-mi-mi-fa-mi-ti-la!  
[Both] And peace and war on the planet Earth!  
[Steven] Yes, yes! That's it!_

 _[Issei] That's felt so easy and a little cheesy.  
[Steven] Yeah, but that's what's fun about it.  
You should write something, you should write a song!  
[Issei] About what?_

 _[Steven] Whatever you're thinking!  
[Issei] I guess I'm already here,  
I think you should know.  
We've all got something to fear,_

 _We've all got somewhere to go.  
I think my family is Insane!  
But I guess I am too...  
Anybody would be_

 _If they were stuck on Earth with all of you.  
[Steven] Hahaha yes!  
Life and death and love and birth and-  
[Anko] Life and death and love and birth and-_

 _[Issei] Life and death and love and birth and  
Peace and war on the planet Earth.  
[Mr. Hyoudou] Is there anything that's worth more?  
[Steven] Is there anything that's worth more?_

 _[Issei] Is there anything that's worth more  
Than peace and love on the planet Earth..._

After the family stopped singing the sounds of clapping and cheering came from the people watching them and the mysterious white haired girl Steven saw her for a second then she disappeared in the crowd.

Steven and the family are in the car driving home while Issei was just looking out the window pondering about his date tomorrow on Sunday with Yuma but Issei snapped out of his thoughts to talk to his cousin. "Hey Steven that was a good song how did you come up with it" Steven then spoke up "well like I said it's a little easy and I played the ukulele since I was four

 **(A/N: I looked up on the wiki but couldn't find his exact age for when he started playing the ukulele so I made it up).**

"Wow that's awesome I wish I was that talented it could help me get girls easy way better than that stupid blonde prince Kiba". "Thanks! I'm also sure that you have some redeeming qualities for girls to like you" replied Steven "sure if you count being a "pervert" a quality replied Issei sarcastically."Hey now don't belittle yourself If every pork chop were perfect we wouldn't have hot dogs!"

"What's that supposed to mean?" "It means nobody is perfect not even this Kiba guy your talking about". That seemed to cheer Issei up a little he started to like Steven a little bit more in an older brother way.

While this was happening both parents couldn't help but smile at Steven's and Issei's conversation that they decided to tell Steven the good news. Mr. Hyoudou spoke up to stop the boy's conversation "Steven we both decided to enroll you into Kuoh academy so you can get education Issei goes there too so don't worry about being lonely. Steven heard the news and was exited why because he gets to go to a public school for the first time and not home schooled by pearl "I can't wait when do I get to go"

"You'll attend school on Monday" replied Mr. Hyoudou. "Make sure you take care of your cousin Issei and don't corrupt his mind with indecent thoughts" said Mrs. Hyoudou "I won't mom".

 ** _{Time elapse}_**

The Hyoudou's just arrived home and Steven went to his spare bedroom to put up his stuff his cloths in the dressers, his action figures on the window sill, his manga collection in the book case, his game cube near the old television, put his new Ninja Squad! Poster on the wall, he put a picture of his mom and the crystal gems on his dresser, and put a picture of Connie on his wall. Steven went to go take a shower because he didn't get to take one because he was in a plane for three day but Issei was still in the bathroom so he had to wait after he took a shower, polished his rose colored gem, and then put on his salmon colored pajamas with a star in the middle.

Steven and Issei were in their room doing their own thing while they wait for dinner to be done "Issei! Steven! Dinner is ready come down stair" they both ran down stairs they were hungry as wolves. The new family ate and talked about the usual and how Steven's life was going Steven talked about Beach city.

 **(A/N: not his adventures with the Crystal gems Issei's dad and mom knows that Steven is a Crystal gem but not Issei)**

After dinner they all went to bed Steven was in his bed contemplating 'I hope everyone in Beach city is alright.

 ** _{Meanwhile}_**

We see four people in an old abandon school building but one stood out as the leader she was sitting in a black office chair her features can be described as a teenage girl with Rias is a beautiful young woman who appears to be in her late teens with white skin, blue eyes and a buxom figure. Her most distinctive feature is her long beautiful crimson hair that reaches down to her thighs, with a single hair strand sticking out from the top. Her hair also has loose bangs covering her forehead and side bangs framing her face.

Her outfit is the Kuoh Academy girls' school uniform, which consists of a white long-sleeved, button-down shirt with a black ribbon on her shirt collar worn under a black shoulder cape and a matching button-down corset, a magenta skirt with white accents, and brown dress shoes over white crew-length socks.

This girl is known as Rias Gremory the leader of the Occult research but she has a little secrete she is a full blooded devil with a peerage. "Alright Koneko what are the updates on Issei Hyoudou" Rias asked. "I followed him and his family to the airport it seems his younger cousin named Steven Universe." Replied Koneko. "Could you tell me more about this Steven character"?

" It may seem Issei's perverted tendencies doesn't run in the family Steven I think would be about 14 or 15, He's pure, he is very kindhearted and compassionate, and has a talent with music." Replied Koneko. 'Very interesting where did I hear that last name before'. Rias was in deep thought until she decided to speak up. "Is that it for your report"?

"Yes mam" replied Koneko.

 ** _{Next day Sunday}_**

Steven got up early, Issei was still asleep, but Issei parents were awake. Steven went down stairs to make his specialty breakfast witch was 'Together Breakfast' so he can open up to his new family

"Hey Steven!" the voice came from Mrs. Hyoudou cooking breakfast for Mr. Hyoudou. "Sorry I didn't think you would wake up this early so I didn't cook you or Issei breakfast". "It's okay auntie I was actually going to make me and Issei 'Together Breakfast' replied Steven. "What's that"? Asked Mr. Hyoudou instead of explaining.

He was going to show them how he made it Waffles, whipped Cream, popcorn, maple syrup, and a strawberry perfectly in the center on the whip cream.

"Check it out! It's not exactly healthy, but it's in a stack, so I guess you could say, it's a balanced breakfast" the parents and child just laughed at the joke until Mr. Hyoudou spoke up. "Well aren't you going to eat it"?

"That thing's too good for me to eat alone. It's a. "Together Breakfast". That's why I'm going to wait for Issei to come down stairs" he stopped when he heard footsteps coming from upstairs that's when he saw Issei in the kitchen in a fancy but casual outfit. "Steven was is that in your hands"? Said Issei. "Oh it's a 'Together Breakfast' you want some. "No can do Stev…" he saw his mom with a scary look in her eyes. Mrs. Hyoudou said "Oh I think Issei has enough time to eat before his date with that sweet Yuma girl right Issei". "Y-Yes mom" replied a scared and nervous Issei. Steven slice the 'Together Breakfast' in half he gave half to Issei and the other half was for him. Issei was reluctant to take a bite but he'd rather not deal with his mom's fury so he took a quick bit it tasted amazing that his eyes turned in to stars **(A/N: It's a family trait)**

"Wow S-S-Steven this taste awesome!" Issei's taste buds were in cloud nine right now. "Thanks Issei" replied Steven Issei's mom and dad watch the spectacle Issei's dad said "It looks like their bothers isn't that right honey". "Sure is dear" this was a peaceful moment until Issei heard his door bell ring "that must be Yuuma see you guys later mom, dad, and Steven.

 ** _{Time skip}_**

When Steven saw Yuuma he'd gotten an ominous feeling from her so he decided to follow Issei and his date around it seem like they were doing normal stuff like a normal boy and girl would do on their date until it was sunset. Steven was hiding in the bushes in the park Yuma stopped to talk to Issei Steven decided that she was a normal girl and went to go home he'd stopped in his tracks when she said this.

"Issei would you die for me"

Issei and Steven did a double take and they both thought they heard wrong Issei "I'm sorry could you repeat that again I didn't hear you". She said again "I said I want you to die for me" that's is when her features started to change.

She shredded her clothing, she grew taller, taking on a more mature appearance, and her eyes changed, taking on a darker, more evil look. Her clothing also changed dramatically, now consisting of black, strap-like objects (resembling leather) around and under her breasts, a thong-like piece held around her hips by three thin straps, gloves that run right up her arms with small lengths of chains hanging from them, shoulder guard-like objects on her shoulders with three large spikes sprouting from her right shoulder, and black thigh-high heel boots.

"Yuuma is that you" replied a shocked Issei but she'd ignored his question and said "it's been a lovely date but I think it's time for you to die she prepared to throw her light spear but she stopped when she heard a voice. "No stop!" the two people turned their heads in the direction of the voice". Issei was shocked to find Steven in the park and that the boy had been following him around on his date.

Yuuma was at first shocked but started to laugh "ha ha ha me stop sorry little chubby kid but you don't scare me why don't you run along home to your mommy go to bed" she then threw the spear at Issei but she saw Steven running towards Issei. "Move out of the way Steven" but Steven wouldn't move "No I can handle myself you need to run and get out of here".

The light spear came towards them Issei was about to say something but a pinkish glow came from under Stevens red shirt this didn't go unnoticed by Yuuma either.

Issei had to close his eyes because the glow was getting stronger the flash was over but Issei was shocked at what Steven was holding a pink shield with a gem stone in the center of his shield the light spear was blocked by the shield Steven then turned around and said to Issei "run I can hold her off".

Issei ran as fast as he can to leave the park when Steven was sure he was gone he turned to face Yuma. "W-what are you" replied a shocked Yuma. "I am a 'Crystal Gem' and I help people. Yuuma had enough of this she threw another light spear at him but like again Steven successfully blocked it he then threw his shield at her like a projectile and it hit her.

She gasped for breath and gained a more pissed off look she trembled and said "Y-you little piece of shit" she then threw more this this time they all came at Steven but he was not moving instead he threw a pink bubble shield around him the light spears bounced off the bubble Steven then like before threw his shield at her but she jumped in the air to dodged it deploying her fallen angel wings she threw five light spears again but Steven threw down his bubble shield.

While Yuuma was distracted Issei came back and with perfect aim him Yuuma in the back of the with a led pipe she was wondering who had hit her she saw who it was and it was her lucky day it was her target she had to assassinate she threw her light spear at Issei Steven tried to get to Issei on time but it was too late the spear hit Issei in his stomach Yuuma had said this "I guess you were too late little Crystal Gem oh and Issei if you are goanna blame someone blame him he did give you a special weapon, and thanks for the date" she flew away.

Steven started to panic but remembered that he had healing spit he said to Issei this is goanna feel weird but bear with me here he rub his spit on Issei's large wound but it wasn't working it was failing. "Thanks Steven for trying to saving me again but this is where it ends for little old me" he looked at his hand that was painted in crimson blood he said this "Crimson just like her hair I wish Rias was here"

Steven was a little confused on who this Rias was but the paper in Issei's pocket came out and glowed red that's is when Rias came out of the paper "I will save you" black devil wings came out of her back and it scared Steven a little.

That is when Issei passed out.

 **Well that is the end of this chapter I hope you guys liked this chapter. Give me some ideas, some suggestion on the next song, and how Steven would react to anybody in school and the Occult research club. Review please no flame Majinsy1 out peace** **J**


End file.
